The present invention relates to a ganged push-button switch which is particularly suited for such applications as automobiles and motorcycles.
According to the conventional ganged push-button switches as have been disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,927,283, 3, 889,075 and 3,836,736, a plurality of push-button switches are mounted in parallel on a frame, and respective portions of an interlocking plate act upon the cams portions are provided for each of the plurality of push-button switches, so that when any one of the push-button switches is depressed, another push-button switch which had been locked is unlocked.
With such ganged push-button switches having only one interlocking plate, however, a push-button switch which should be kept locked is often unlocked if subjected to a strong impact. Therefore, the conventional ganged push-button switches leave much room for improvement when they are to be used in automobiles and motorcycles which are often subject to vibration.